Reinicio
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot] "Escúchame, Yamato: Tú nunca volverás a estar solo". Y Yamato, mirando esos ojos castaños, no pudo hacer otra cosa que creerle... por muy difícil que sean los reinicios. [No yaoi, a menos que se quiera ver así]


Parece que, entre papeleo y papeleo, tendré más tiempo últimamente. Este fic sigue mi cronología de Digimon y puede leerse como continuación de "Mars" pero también se entiende por sí sólo. Un fragmento más para continuar estudiando a Yamato (y sus relaciones).

Quiero comentar que este fic está parcialmente inspirado en experiencias personales, y bueno, los reinicios siempre son difíciles pero valen la pena si es por lo que uno quiere.

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, más que la idea.

**Reinicio**

—Entonces, te vas. —El mismo Jou de siempre, estableciendo lo obvio. Yamato lo miró ligeramente molesto antes de asentir.

—Dentro de una semana. —Agregó el rubio, acomodando una de las cajas junto a las otras, en el fondo de la habitación. Las etiquetas, marcadas con negro, sobresalían al costado de cada una.

— ¡Es tan poco tiempo! —Se quejó Mimi, quién recién acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos el día anterior. Su cabello ahora con mechones rubios. —Ni siquiera hemos podido ponernos al día. —Un suspiro prolongado y dramático añadió el toque final.

—Mimi, estoy segura que tú podrás verlo mucho más seguido ahora. —Sentada sobre la cama, enrollando pacientemente los posters que antes solían cubrir cada centímetro de las paredes, se encontraba Sora; su voz, ya impregnada con un ligero toque de añoranza. —No recordaba que tu habitación era azul, Yamato.

El rubio le sonrió antes de sentarse junto a ella, rozando su mano sobre el edredón. —Creo que yo tampoco.

— ¿Ya le avisaste a tu madre? —Retomó Jou, ajustándose los lentes sobre la larga nariz. Las figuras coleccionables que Mimi estaba empacando permanecieron en sus manos unos instantes más antes de ser guardadas en la correspondiente caja.

—Desde ayer. Dice que irá a despedirse de mí en primera fila. —Una risa un tanto incómoda se apoderó de Yamato, mientras sus dedos se movían ligeramente sobre la suave tela, azul con rojo. —Espero que sea cierto.

Sora apenas estaba separando los labios para agregar algo cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a un manojo de cabello castaño alborotado: Taichi llegaba tarde, como de costumbre.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No quedamos a las cinco? —Refutó cuando Jou le hizo notar ese retraso y después de recuperar el aliento. Yamato simplemente se encogió de hombros y le pasó un rollo de papel para embalar. Taichi era Taichi y no iba a cambiar. En el fondo, nadie quería que lo hiciera.

—Qué bueno que seguiste tu instinto, Yamato. —Prosiguió el mayor, aún sin dejar de mirarlo. —Te dije que tu padre estaría orgulloso.

—Bueno… —Aceptó el músico, ojeando las revistas que recuperaba de debajo de la cama: música, partituras, artículos de ciencia, una que otra sobre bellas mujeres en poca ropa y más música. —La verdad es que estaba muy emocionado cuando llegaron los resultados. No sabía que podía existir tanta alegría dentro suyo. —Las pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al recordar la escena, su padre embriagado de felicidad, sin dejar de sonreír. —Hasta prometió pedir vacaciones más seguido para ir a verme.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Vacaciones? Creo que tu padre está enfermo, Yama. —La mirada azul, fija y pretendiendo ser acusadora, hizo que a Taichi se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

—El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. —Agregó Sora, mirando sus tobillos. —No puedo creer que ya estamos hablando de la universidad; todo parece haber sido hace unos días.

—Éramos un puñado de testarudos, ¿no?

—Tú sigues igual que siempre, Taichi. —La risa disimulada de Jou detrás de las palabras de Mimi parecieron darle la razón.

—En fin, será mejor que me vaya si quiero alcanzar el último tren. —El mayor recogió su bolsa mensajera y colgándosela al hombro se despidió de todos. —Nos vemos el jueves, Yamato. No olvides descansar.

—Hasta mañana chicos. —Sora y Mimi se fueron minutos después, dirigiéndose a casa de la pelirroja. Mimi se estaba quedando con ella durante una semana y aún tenían una larga lista de pendientes. Sora se iría para Tokyo tres semanas después.

Taichi se echó sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, en cuanto la puerta se cerró y estuvieron solos. —No puedo creer que ya te vayas. ¡Me abandonas! —El moreno intentaba ponerle humor a la situación pero Yamato sabía que las palabras venían del fondo. Ninguno de los dos era bueno admitiendo ese tipo de cosas, y menos del uno para el otro.

—Vendré todas las vacaciones.

—No será lo mismo. —Taichi sentía un nudo en la garganta, buscando las palabras adecuadas. — ¿Con quién voy a discutir? Pegarle a Jou o a Koushiro no será igual de divertido.

El músico suspiró, tirándose a un lado de su amigo, sus ojos fijos en el techo. Tai había sido y siempre sería uno de sus primeros amigos, el mejor. Era una de esas uniones imposibles de separar, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

—Dímelo a mí. Tendré que darle de golpes a la pared.

—No. Seguramente te cobrarían los daños. —Taichi pareció meditar su respuesta antes de seguir. —Entonces tendré que visitarte seguido para asegurarme que todo esté bien y no termines en la cárcel. —Yamato sonrió con agrado, algo dentro calentándose por el cariño recibido detrás de cada palabra de Taichi.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo solías venir sólo para no comer lo que tu mamá preparaba? —Preguntó el rubio después de unos instantes.

— ¡Gracias a eso entró al curso de cocina! Su comida no será excelente, pero al menos ya es digerible. —Respondió el moreno, sonriendo ante los recuerdos. —También extrañaré eso.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose a subir la manga izquierda de la camisa. A pesar de sus intentos por mantenerla en su lugar mientras acomodaba las cosas, la tela se negaba a permanecer arriba.

—La vida da muchas vueltas, Yama. —Agregó Taichi, entrando a ese modo pensativo y serio que rara vez permitía a los demás observar. Yamato se sentía orgulloso de ser uno de ellos. —Quiero decir, jamás pensé que yo terminaría en algo así; siempre imaginé que mi vida serían los deportes pero me equivoqué, supongo.

—A veces las metas cambian y los horizontes crecen, Tai. Quizás encuentras algo que te hace más feliz o que te llena más. Algo que parece vibrar en tu interior, pero que poca gente puede escuchar.

—Pareces poeta.

El moreno sonrió, a pesar de todo. Su amigo tenía razón y ahora mismo podía ver cuánto habían cambiado los dos a lo largo de los años; aunque en el fondo seguían siendo exactamente los mismos. A Taichi no le gustaba mucho pensar en eso, no le daba dolor de cabeza pero le hacía divagar y terminaba con un montón de preguntas que no sabía quién le podría responder.

— ¿Sabes algo? —Los zafiros fijos en él lo regresaron a la realidad. —Ya había olvidado lo que es estar solo.

Apenas fue un murmuro, pero la confesión le quitó un peso de encima al músico. Le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo abrirse con los demás, dejar salir su verdadero yo y permitirse ser feliz. Taichi y el resto de sus amigos habían estado ahí, presenciando el cambio y apoyándolo aún sin saberlo; se había vuelto más unido a su padre y había podido entablar una relación, algo extraña, con su madre. Ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo. En otro país, con otro idioma, y un montón de gente nueva. Daba miedo. Y emoción y alegría y tristeza y… Yamato era un mar de emociones, que amenazaban con desbordarse a medida que se acercaba su partida. ¿Era feliz? No podía definirlo ahora. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y eso bastaba de momento.

—Escúchame, Yamato. —La mano fuerte y morena se apoyó en el pálido brazo, transmitiéndole seguridad. —Tú nunca volverás a estar solo.

Y Yamato, mirando los ojos castaños, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que creerle.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Gracias por leer!

Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos, sólo tienen que dejar un review.


End file.
